


Indomitable

by ilostmyshoe



Series: A Smile Like the Sunrise [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Poetry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilostmyshoe/pseuds/ilostmyshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a poem from Charlie's POV about Jo that will fit into my minibang</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indomitable

I know a girl whose heart breaks like clockwork   
Every Tuesday afternoon at 5:30   
When the door stays shut and the phone stays silent   
And it hits her again that you’re gone for good.

Every week, come Wednesday morning, she picks up the pieces   
One by one, like shells scattered on a sandy beach.   
She glues them together with hope and a prayer,   
Facing the world with a smile in her eyes and a knife in her back pocket.

Like a daffodil bursting through the soil in January,   
She’ll never believe what everyone keeps telling her.   
Flowers aren’t meant for this frozen climate   
But, damn it, sometimes they survive anyway.

I know a girl whose heart breaks like clockwork,   
So I hoard the shattered remnants of my own   
For the times when even her intricate repair work   
Can’t cover all the gaps, and she finds herself missing one last piece.


End file.
